


Animal Control

by EntreNous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Antagonism, BAMF Charlie, M/M, Supercilious Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-30
Updated: 2010-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Concerned citizen Draco Malfoy attempts to shut down Charlie Weasley's dragon preserve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Control

Twice now Charlie had gone before a Ministry panel to defend the sanctuary for Welsh Greens he had started on an Unplottable bit of land in Scotland.

Twice now he had been forced to answer to the haughty objections of "concerned Wizarding citizen" Draco Malfoy, who had occasioned the need for hearings both times with his charts and Arithmancy-generated graphs and predictions on the perils of having dragons within fifty full leagues of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade.

"This panel remains doubtful as to the dangerousness of said beasts," Ernie Macmillan said gravely as he presided over the affair. "The distance from Hogwarts appears satisfactory, their pens sturdy, and the leadership of the preserve capably managed by Mr Weasley. However, Mr Malfoy's points about safety do not go unheeded, and it is clear that the public has an interest in the management of such potentially incendiary creatures. Therefore while we are allowing the continuance of Mr Weasley's work --"

Draco opened his mouth to object, but Macmillan raised a hand, forestalling him. "Even so, in view of Mr Malfoy's valid arguments on safety, we shall make him the head of a Citizen's Committee for Dragon Safety for the preserve in question."

Charlie leapt to his feet, despite Hermione tugging on his sleeve to try to keep him seated. "That is complete and utter --"

"This is our ruling, Mr Weasley," Macmillan intoned, a look of warning on his face. "If you wish to continue to operate this preserve, you must accept it, appropriately-filed appeals and their rulings providing the only tenable exception."

"We'll appeal it, Charlie, don't worry," Hermione said, already distracted by the piles of parchments and books around her. "I seem to remember a case in Kent that will allow us to claim greater protection against those displaying prejudice against winged creatures." She began turning pages with zest, looking for the passage.

On the other side of the room, Draco Malfoy met Charlie's eyes and gave him a slow knowing smile.

Two days later, Charlie figured out how to break the wards at Malfoy Manor and found Draco in one of his gardens. He pushed Draco against the stone wall before Draco could draw his wand. Two albino peacocks nearby hopped and flapped away in some alarm.

"Who do you think you are, accosting me on my own land?" Malfoy sputtered.

"Who do you think you are, trying to tell me what to do on mine?" Charlie said in a low voice. He tightened his hands on Draco's shoulders. "What's your game anyway, Malfoy? Those dragons are contained, not any kind of threat to Hogwarts, Hogsmeade or anyone anywhere, and you know it."

"Dangerous brutes who pose a threat to order and safety should be controlled," Draco sputtered. His eyes were very wide and his pointed little chin defiantly raised as he glared at Charlie.

"Stupid boys pretending they're men with a cause just to make life difficult for me should be put in their place," Charlie whispered.

"Do you think you'll get away with whatever you're planning?" Draco demanded. "Because I'll not stop until I have your dragons _and_ you under my direction, no matter what you say or try." His eyes flared with passion.

When Charlie smashed his mouth against Draco's, Draco tried to push him off. "You utter beast," he got out in between biting Charlie's neck and gasping when Charlie hefted him up, forcing him to wrap his legs around Charlie's waist. "You animal," he moaned with delight when Charlie thrust a hand down the back of his trousers and grasped his arse.

"If you wanted to keep a close watch on me instead of my dragons, Malfoy, you should have just asked," Charlie grunted before tearing away Draco's robes so he could mark up that smooth white skin.


End file.
